


Лимб

by Hrenougolnik



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Drama & Romance, Explicit Language, M/M, Romance, good guy Brock Rumlow
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik
Summary: Когда конец — это только начало...
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow
Kudos: 65





	Лимб

**Author's Note:**

> между Лагосом и ВБ прошло 4 года

**Первая**

Теплая прозрачная вода ласково касалась ступней, бирюзовое море распростерлось до самого горизонта, а мокрый песок мягко поддавался под ногами, легко позволяя утопить их глубже. Брок смотрел вперед и в никуда, сидя на пляже, уложив руки на согнутые колени. Берег уходил далеко и потом заворачивал, растворялся в туманной дымке. Солнце грело обнаженную спину, легкий ветерок трогал волосы. Идеальное утро. Как и сотни до него. Идеальное. И одинаковое каждый наступающий день.

Последним воспоминанием о настоящем мире было то, со взрывом, на последней, заведомо самоубийственной миссии в Лагосе. Думал, на этом все. Мгновение сплошной темноты, и Брок упал прямо на то место, где сейчас сидел. Пропахал мордой сырой песок и закашлялся соленой водой. 

Солнце кольнуло глаза острым светом, Брок прищурился, но все-таки поднялся, разогнав напоследок стайку ярких рыбок, заплывших на самое мелководье. Прямо за спиной, чуть в возвышении, стоял его дом. Нет, не просто дом, который был здесь, а дом Брока, тот, в котором он вырос вместе с семьей, в котором сейчас, если еще жива, жила его мать. Одно это могло убедить, что Брока не просто перекинуло на какой-нибудь необитаемый остров магией Алой Ведьмы. 

В этом странном месте царил почти тропический климат. При этом сад, расположившийся за домом, и уходящие вглубь виноградники были вполне средиземноморскими. Привычными. Брок стряхнул песок со ступней, прежде чем подняться по длинному деревянному настилу, ведущему на веранду. Внутри тоже все было так, как помнил Брок. И кухня, и веселенькие яркие прихватки, которые он раз купил в маркете и привез домой во время очередного отпуска. Маме они очень понравились. А может, она просто не из тех, кто выкинет неудобную вещь. 

Холодильник исправно гудел и снабжал Брока едой, каждое утро берущейся неизвестно откуда. Конечно, когда в отчаянии он искал хоть какой-то выход, холодильник одним из первых попал под замес. Брок разобрал его до винтика. Собрал неправильно, однако на следующее утро продукты появились как ни в чем ни бывало. Умереть с голоду ему не грозило. Отравиться морской водой тоже. Кухонный кран и душ подавали пресную воду в неограниченных количествах. 

Сегодня Брок отступил от привычного утреннего ритуала и налил себе стакан сока, а не кофе. Подошел к чистой стене, сделанной из длинных, от пола до потолка, досок. Тщательно поставил следующую зарубку, вдавив нож почти на полдюйма вглубь. Это была тысяча четыреста пятьдесят пятая. Четыре года без нескольких дней. Четыре года в этом лимбе, наедине с самим собой и птицами, единственными живыми (или нет?) существами вокруг.

* * *

День привычно тянулся, Брок старался занять каждую минуту, устать и потом спать без сновидений. Ухаживал за виноградниками, которые, в отличие от таких же в реальном мире, почти не требовали внимания и плодоносили круглый год, нарушая все законы мироздания. Впрочем, о привычных вещах здесь думать и не стоило. Брок вытряхнул и наполнил свежей крупой несколько кормушек для птиц, прошелся между рядов винограда, высматривая пожелтевшие или больные листья, собрал в небольшую корзину несколько гроздей, закинув в рот пару крупных ягод. Первые неудачные попытки сделать настоящее вино не остановили его. Чем сложнее была задача, пусть и такая, не имеющая толком смысла, тем больше в крови вскипал азарт, и Брок чувствовал себя живым. Мог отвлечься от течения одинаковых дней, разбавляемых редкими грозами. В этом безвременьи, где проходящие дни отмечались только закатами и восходами, а луна всегда сияла не меняющимся серпом, он иногда чувствовал себя застывшим, остановившимся, действительно мертвым. Это пугало, об этом тяжело было даже думать, и Брок искал хоть что-то, что забьет давящую тишину, будет ярким пятном движения жизни.

Медитативно разбирая собранные ягоды, вычищая из них листочки и тонкие веточки, Брок пытался гнать от себя надоевшие, гнетущие мысли. Почему здесь? Почему он? В конце концов, если это посмертие, то где его личный адский котел? Он ведь пошел по той самой, «плохой», дорожке, а все сомнения, возникающие при очередном выборе, заталкивал поглубже. Армия, потом контракт, второй, третий. Миссии все грязнее, после которых противно от самого себя. Потом Гидра. Брок не думал, что наведение порядка через боль так уж будет отличаться от насаждения демократии «великой» страны. Даже верил поначалу в их идеи, да и Пирс, вот уж кому вечность гореть в аду, был отличным оратором и лидером. Промывал мозги не хуже ублюдочного Кресла обнуления. 

Ягоды лопались под пальцами, брызгая липким соком, наполняя кухню сладким ароматом, а Брок зло давил и давил их и все думал, могло ли быть по-другому. Если бы он не побоялся рискнуть, пошел бы к Фьюри тогда, перед запуском, раскрыл все карты. Но он не верил по-настоящему, что Гидру, казавшуюся непобедимой, бессмертной тварью, подмявшей под себя мир, сможет одолеть горстка партизанов во главе с Кэпом. Ну, он просчитался. 

Брок переложил виноградную массу в здоровенную кастрюлю, помыл руки. Живя здесь, поневоле пришлось научиться готовить. Либо перебиваться сэндвичами, которые после двух первых недель больше в него не лезли. Брок нашел мамины кулинарные книги и даже ее собственные семейные рецепты, хранившиеся в старой деревянной шкатулке. Чтобы занять себя хоть чем-то и не сойти с ума (не так сразу), Брок упорно сражался с каждым блюдом, доводя его сначала до съедобного состояния, а уже потом, многими попытками, улучшал вкус. 

Закат окрасил полоску горизонта в ярко-алый, солнце медленно садилось. Брок вытащил к берегу шезлонг и смотрел в темное бархатное небо. Созвездия располагались правильно, такое небо над головой Брок видел, приезжая домой на редкие побывки. Знакомый рисунок то успокаивал, то вселял еще большую тоску, бередил душу, заставляя опять задумываться, почему он совершал в своей жизни именно такой выбор. 

Мысли вяло текли, Брок вымотался за день и сейчас просто лежал, отпивал из бокала и смотрел на бликующую воду. Он всю жизнь провел один, не подпускал никого ближе, всегда держал дистанцию. Ни друзей, только такие же бойцы его отряда, ни любовника, задержавшегося рядом с Броком дольше, чем на полгода. Полгода, учитывая регулярные командировки по несколько недель каждая. 

Сейчас одиночество ощущалось как давящий на мозг камень. Человек, даже самый асоциальный, не может быть один, не создан быть один, и в полной мере Брок осознал это только здесь. На своем личном проклятом необитаемом острове. 

Сегодня было особенно муторно. Плохие дни теперь случались реже, но всегда били навылет. Брок отварил простецкую пасту и практически заставил себя приготовить острый соус к мясу. Лениться было нельзя, иначе вот так, уступкой за уступкой, он быстро скатывался до невменяемого состояния, пил сутками, курил, скручивая горькие виноградные листья, жалел себя и бросался посудой и ножами. Орал в небо. Надежда, что когда-нибудь что-то, _хоть что-то_ , изменится, еще жила в нем, заставляя каждое утро вставать с постели. 

И он чувствовал, что смиряется. Подспудно, день за днем он словно врастает в этот остров. За четыре года, от яростного гнева, отчаяния и безысходности, он пришел к равнодушию, принятию полнейшей своей беспомощности. Бесчисленные попытки вырваться отсюда подтачивали его силы, каждая неудача сначала вливала злой азарт в кровь, но дальше было все тяжелее. Безмятежное спокойствие вокруг опротивело еще в первый месяц, Брок задыхался, но в попытках сохранить рассудок заталкивал все это глубже. Ждал. Хоть чего-то. И запрещал себе думать, что ждет бессмысленно.

* * *

Следующий день отвратительно повторял предыдущий, Брок собрал себе бутерброд, без аппетита позавтракал, гоняя перед собой ополовиненную кружку кофе. Разлил в конце концов и вызверился, глядя на расползающееся темное пятно. Швырнул кружку в раковину, со злым удовлетворением услышав звук разбитого стекла, не стал убирать лужу и направился на улицу, пнув на выходе дверь так, что она впечаталась в стену.

Гребаные волны мирно плескались о берег, солнце светило в глаза, заставляя их слезиться, а Брок чувствовал, как на него накатывает. Чувствовал, что снова будет до изнеможения колотить самодельную грушу, пока из разошедшихся швов не полезет песок, а вечером, не зная, куда себя пристроить и сбежать от мыслей в голове, откроет подряд несколько бутылок вина. 

Усилившийся ветер взметнул песок, закружившийся вдруг темным вихрем, оформившийся в подобие фигуры, и Брок увидел, как на землю, чуть пошатнувшись и вскинув руки, словно в них должна быть винтовка, ступил человек. Солнце блеснуло на металлических пластинах руки, и, обалдевший, не зная, радоваться или нет, Брок чуть хрипло спросил:

— Солдат? 

Это же не глюки? 

Тот уставился на него, быстро огляделся, потом с сомнением спросил:

— Рамлоу? Я умер? 

— Первое да, насчет второго не в курсе. Но очень похоже, — Брок потер рукой затылок, игнорируя бешено колотящееся сердце.

Из всех людей в мире к нему забросило именно Солдата. С чего вдруг? За годы в Гидре они почти не пересекались, несколько совместных миссий, одно обнуление и все, вся их история. 

— Что последнее помнишь? — спросил Брок. 

— Как позвал… — тот замолк, нахмурился, мотнув головой. — Бой в Ваканде с армией Таноса, и как меня распылило. 

Звучало как бессмысленный набор слов. Солдат точно в порядке? Хотя… 

— Очередной конец света, верно? И Мстители на острие атаки. 

Солдат мрачно кивнул. Посмотрел на дом позади Брока. 

— Кто еще здесь? 

— Больше никого, — после паузы ответил Брок. — И это «здесь» ограничено двумя десятками гектаров суши и прорвой воды. Мы одни. 

Было так странно произносить «мы», да и вообще разговаривать не с самим собой. 

Солдат сжал челюсти, непонятно было, поверил или нет. Что ж, Брок мог устроить ему экскурсию по границам своих владений. Времени у него было вагон и еще вечность.

* * *

— Что за срач? — первым делом сказал Солдат, зайдя на кухню.

— Тебя спросить забыли, — немного охренев, ответил Брок. 

Он совсем отвык от других людей и не помнил, насколько щепетильно относился Солдат к соблюдению чистоты. Вечно снимал какие-то несуществующие пылинки с рукавов костюма и после миссий тщательно вычищал руку и полировал тряпочкой. 

Солдат быстро оглядел кухню, пока Брок наполнял чайник водой и ставил его греться. Уставился на стену с зарубками. 

— Это то, о чем я думаю? — мрачно спросил он. 

— Все отметки мои, — подтвердил Брок, чувствуя тупое желание похвастаться. Я здесь четыре года, а ты? А сколько выдержишь? А кто круче? 

— И никого за это время? 

— Нет. 

Брок бросил чайные пакетики в чашки. Солдат побарабанил по столешнице, окинул Брока взглядом. 

— Почему меня переместило сюда? К тебе? 

— Не ебу знать, — с огромным удовольствием ответил Брок, наслаждаясь каждым словом. 

Настроение ползло вверх, хотя Брок отлично понимал, что соседство с Солдатом может обернуться геморроем почище четырехлетнего одиночества. 

Солдат покрутил чашку, но отпивать не стал, прислушивался к себе. Интересно, насколько восстановился его взболтанный электричеством мозг за эти годы без Гидры? Солдат выглядел адекватным, но все маньяки поначалу так выглядят. 

— Мертвым себя не чувствую, — признался Солдат, наконец отпив из чашки. 

— Как и я. 

Солдат был одет в пыльную, изгвазданную в какой-то дряни синюю куртку и болотного цвета штаны. Волосы длиннющие, блестящие в тех местах, где не были покрыты грязью. Черная новая рука открыта во всем великолепии. 

— Вибраниум? — махнул Брок на руку. 

— Ага. 

Брок присвистнул. 

— Неплохо. Старк сделал? 

Роджерс все-таки добрался до Солдата и утащил в свою дружную мстительскую семью? 

Но Солдат помрачнел и отрицательно мотнул головой. 

— Не Старк. 

И больше не ответил ни на один вопрос. Поблагодарил за чай, выскользнул из-за стола и, буркнув, что осмотрит окрестности, вышел через заднюю дверь, ведущую в сад и к виноградникам. 

— Удачи, — пробормотал Брок напоследок, допив чай одним глотком.

* * *

Солдат вернулся к вечеру следующего дня, пыльный, уставший и, судя по виду, голодный как волк.

— Шпасибо, — пробормотал он, запихивая в рот куски жареной курицы и собирая соус хлебом. 

— Если собираешься жить здесь, а не на улице, готовим по очереди, — предупредил его Брок. Он так-то не женушка, поджидать его тут с горячим ужином. Потом спросил, дождавшись, пока тот утолит первый голод: — Ну как осмотр, нашел, как нам отсюда свалить? 

— Пока нет, — Солдат сыто откинулся на спинку стула, вздохнул, откинул с лица волосы. — Уплыть пробовал? 

— Пять раз мастерил плот и подобие лодок, метров сто от берега и все, уносит назад. 

Солдат, как самый настоящий выходец из Бруклина тридцатых, облизал пальцы, собрав ими остатки соуса с тарелки. 

— Как далеко смог уйти? — спросил Брок. 

— Где-то два километра от дома, потом снова выхожу к нему. 

Брок кивнул. У него получались те же расчеты. Бесчисленное количество попыток, поиск бреши, любой аномалии, которая поможет вернуться. Хотя оставался вопрос, вернуться куда и в каком обличье. В настоящем мире от тела Брока после взрыва мало что могло остаться. 

Солдат вздохнул, почесал голову, с видимым отвращением запустив пальцы в волосы. 

— Здесь есть душ? 

— Да здесь почти пять звезд, — проворчал Брок и указал направление, где находилась ванная на первом этаже. 

— Момент, — сказал Брок, когда Солдат почти скрылся в дверях. Тот оглянулся, приподнял брови. — Гидру не вспоминаем. Нахуй ее. И как тебя называть? 

Солдат кивнул, подумал немного. 

— Зови меня Баки. 

Баки так Баки. Брок за всю жизнь слышал и похлеще имена.

**Вторая**

— Мы отсюда выберемся, — уверенно заявил Баки на следующее утро.

Он уже вовсю хозяйничал на кухне, пока Брок сонно пялился в свою чашку кофе. Кинул на сковороду полоски бекона, мечтательно зажмурился. 

— Черт, хренову вечность жареного бекона не ел. В Ваканде мясо вообще редко удавалось раздобыть, охотиться нельзя, все вокруг пиздецки священное, даже, наверное, моя накидка. А я бы и с одной рукой кабана заловил, — делился Баки трудностями жизни инвалида в африканской стране. 

Брок уже узнал основную канву, как Баки лишился советской руки и переехал на ПМЖ в Африку. Чудны дела твои, однако. Брок пытался представить Зимнего Солдата в накидке, в окружении коз и черных детишек, но воображение пасовало. 

— Американский завтрак впервые за… — Баки задумался, выкладывая им на тарелки жареный бекон и омлет с зеленью. — Сколько ты здесь? Вот у меня столько же. 

— Первый завтрак в компании за четыре года, — вторил ему Брок, и они чокнулись чашками кофе.

Баки, тут, наверное, сказывалась жизнь в дикой стране, не очень стеснялся выражать эмоции и поглощал свою порцию с крайне неприличными звуками восторга. Будь это парень, которого Брок снял на ночь, тот уже бы лежал грудью на столе. С Баки такой перспективы не предвиделось, но поразмышлять о чем-то, не связанном с безвыходным положением Брока, было приятно. 

— Так, — Баки обсосал пальцы от джема, а Брок внутренне покачал головой, удивляясь инстинктивной и неосознаваемой чувственности этого жеста. — Надо пробовать способы, которые ты упустил или не мог осуществить в одиночку. 

— Это какие, например? 

Иррационально хотелось ворчать и отвергать его идеи, самоуверенно заявить, что уже перепробовал все. Брок затолкал эти мысли подальше, он отлично понимал, что другой человек, новичок, может увидеть то, что упустил и никак не мог заметить он сам. 

— Летательный аппарат, — выдал Баки, а Брок моргнул и внимательно посмотрел на него. 

— Хочешь улететь отсюда? 

— Почему нет? Сделаем воздушный шар… 

— И ебнемся с высоты птичьего полета, — подхватил Брок. — Хорошо, если в море, а не на камни. 

— А тут можно умереть? — спросил Баки. 

— Нет, но боль ты испытаешь на полную катушку, поверь. 

Баки задумался, глянул на тост, который разламывал на мелкие кусочки. Сунул один в рот. 

— Пока отложим, — решил он. — Давай сегодня попробуем вместе уйти на максимальное расстояние. Я хочу отследить момент, когда нас снова выведет в направлении дома. И если он действительно магнит, то надо искать ключ в доме. 

— Давай, почему нет, — согласился Брок. 

Баки, похоже, думал, что они попали в место наподобие компьютерной игры, где нельзя умереть, а чтобы попасть на другой уровень, надо найти подсказки, собрать артефакты, выполнить задания и сразиться с боссом. Что ж, может, он и прав.

* * *

За виноградниками центр острова окружали кипарисовые рощи. Некоторые деревья росли так близко друг к другу, что пробраться между ними без мачете было тяжело.

— Кипарис называют деревом мертвых, — сказал Баки, тронув одну ветку. — И часто их сажают на границах кладбищ. 

— Я в курсе. 

Они отошли от дома уже примерно на полтора километра, двигаясь строго по прямой. Скоро они опять должны были выйти на направление к центру. Двигались медленно, не разговаривали, но не смогли отследить нужный момент. Просто один шаг — и солнце развернулось на другую сторону, и вот они идут к центру. 

— Еще раз, — сказал Баки. 

Они пробовали несколько часов. Забрасывали веревку с крюком за невидимую границу, цеплялись за дерево и пробовали так переправиться. Каждый раз их разворачивало, а крюк держался за дерево, стоявшее до этого позади них, в стороне к дому. Пробовали идти задом наперед, и держась за руки, и перепрыгивать с дерева на дерево. 

Когда начало темнеть, Баки наконец остановился. 

— Что из этого ты пробовал? — со вздохом спросил он. 

— Все. 

Брок решил, что не будет останавливать Баки в попытках, которые совершал сам. Кто знает, может, что-то сработает иначе, и у них получится. 

— Хватит на сегодня. Я голодный как черт и заебался, — честно сказал Брок. 

Баки только устало кивнул. 

— А почему ты хочешь вернуться? — спросил он на пути домой. 

— В смысле? 

Для таких вопросов они еще мало знали друг друга. 

— Тебя кто-то ждет? Тебе нравилась жизнь, которой ты жил? Ведь ты в розыске, преступник, ненавидимый миром убийца из Гидры. 

— Ты меня спрашиваешь или себя? — спокойно уточнил Брок. — А то больно интересные параллели. Я хочу вернуться, потому что хочу жить. Полной жизнью и в нормальном мире. Все. 

Баки не ответил, а Брок не стал спрашивать, кто ждет его и нравилось ли ему быть бывшим Зимним Солдатом. Не его это дело. И вообще он устал и хочет поесть и вырубиться.

* * *

Первую ночь Баки ночевал на первом этаже в гостиной, укрывшись пледом на диване. Сейчас Брок отвел его в комнату, которая раньше принадлежала его сестре. Единственное, в чем дом не повторял своего двойника — в нем не было ни одной фотографии. Пустая каминная полка и голый участок стены в коридоре, с одиноко торчащими гвоздями, на которых должны были висеть рамки. Брок не знал, что чувствует по этому поводу.

Баки никак не прокомментировал плакаты с «Бэкстрит-бойз» на стенах и изголовье кровати с вырезанными на нем сердечками. Просто кивнул в знак благодарности. Брок ушел к себе и, несмотря на усталость, долго не мог заснуть, так и так крутя мысль, что он теперь действительно не один здесь и, может, вдвоем они найдут зацепку, смогут вернуться. Впервые за три года он позволил себе представить, что у них вышло. Вспомнить настоящую жизнь, ее яркое _живое_ биение. Он хотел вернуться, хотел до боли, несмотря на то, что фактически ушел сам, организовал самоубийственную миссию. Был под завязку наполнен гневом и желанием мести и рассматривал любой исход, лишь бы добиться своего. 

Мысли о том мире привычно сдавили грудь, плеснули болью в сердце. Он чувствовал себя ребенком, которого увезли в лагерь и ему страшно, и надо как-то пережить эту первую ночь, бороться со знанием, что дом остался далеко позади, вокруг все чужое и непривычное. 

Брок глубоко вздохнул, успокаивая себя, заставил мысли свернуть на завтрашний день, на продолжение попыток выбраться. Перебор вариантов постепенно убаюкал, словно Брок считал пресловутых овец, и он сам не заметил, как заснул.

* * *

Следующие три дня Баки исследовал дом, дюйм за дюймом, и долго стоял у часов, висевших на стене в гостиной. Часы были единственными в доме и не ходили. Брок пытался починить их, но ничего не вышло, хотя он не и нашел в них видимых поломок.

— Может, они ключ? — предположил Баки на третий день, после часового гипнотизирования циферблата. — Говоришь, они не ходят. Здесь не идет время, не растет луна, не меняются времена года. А если мы сможем завести часы, вдруг что-то изменится?

— Откроется портал в ад прямо на ковре?

— Хватит юродствовать.

Но Броку было весело и хотелось подкалывать Баки. Его присутствие стало отдушиной, изменением, вдохнувшим жизнь в проклятый остров. Все вокруг словно сделалось неуловимо ярче, Баки неугомонным смерчем носился вокруг, выдавал одну идею хлеще другой, а наблюдать за ним, за его молодым энтузиазмом, было сплошным удовольствием. Брок не понимал, как Баки смог сохранить свою живую страстность за эти чудовищные холодные годы в Гидре, и не только сохранить, но и разгореться еще ярче. Интересно, каким был Баки Барнс, каким его знал Роджерс еще тогда, во времена их юности? Черт, Брок мог это представить. Он бы не устоял перед таким. Даже сейчас, обросший толстенным панцирем из сарказма пополам с мудачеством, он чувствовал, как опасно потрескивает броня под напором невинного обаяния Баки. Тот ведь еще и красивым был как черт, словно Броку мало было наказания здесь за все его грехи.

— Чиним часы, — распорядился Баки, и Брок принес ящик с инструментами. 

Что ж, попытка номер… уже не упомнить которая. 

И только после того, как они разобрали их до винтика, Баки спросил:

— Ты ведь умеешь чинить часы? Я как-то не сталкивался раньше.

И состроил обиженное лицо, когда Брок прижал ладонь к себе в фейспалме. 

Возились опять до вечера, пробуя и так и этак. В шестой раз собрав часы с нуля и поставив новые батарейки (очередные), пришлось признать, что успеха не предвидится.

— Они не сломаны, Баки, — сказал Брок. — Просто не ходят. Может, здесь они не могут ходить.

Баки выглядел уставшим и разочарованным, он поглаживал часы по ободку и рассеянно осматривался, явно надеясь на подсказку.

— Будем пробовать дальше и совмещать с другими попытками, — предложил он, а Брок кивнул и дернул головой в сторону кухни, предлагая уже остановиться и поесть.

— Ты не пьянеешь? — спросил Брок, достав бутылку вина, которое он делал в прошлом году. Оно неплохо успело настояться. 

Баки мотнул головой, но с удовольствием отпил из бокала, прижмурив глаза и облизнувшись, потом задумчиво посмотрел на шкаф, где Брок хранил все бутылки с вином. 

— Я вижу, как в твоей башке появляется дурная идея, — обреченно сказал Брок. — Выкладывай.

— Она реально дурная, — немного застенчиво сказал Баки и поправил волосы, словно они с ним были на блядском свидании. — Если дом действительно ключ, который удерживает нас здесь, то…

— То?

— Спалить его к чертям.

Брок залпом допил вино, закусил двумя кусками сыра с зажатой между ними виноградиной.

— А если не получится, следующие дохулион лет жить на пляже. Ты ведь не думаешь, что я из виноградника и кипарисов построю нам новый дом? 

— Не переживай, я выкопаю нам _**землянку**_ , — ввернул стремное русское словечко Баки. — О! Мы не рассматривали идею подкопа! 

Брок только подвинул ему ближе тарелку с жареными сосисками, не потрудившись ответить.

* * *

Дни медленно складывались в недели, а потом в месяцы, Баки упорно искал выход, Брок помогал, предлагал свои варианты и тоже с замиранием сердца надеялся, что, может, вот сейчас? Вот этот способ сработает? Он уже давно не ощущал этого одновременно сладкого и тяжелого чувства предвкушения. В первый свой год здесь он тоже горел, каждая неудача подхлестывала, заставляла искать другие пути. Лишь потом, поняв, что выбраться не удастся, он постепенно остыл, а уныние (он не хотел употреблять слово депрессия) медленно оплетало своими мерзкими щупальцами его душу и волю.

Баки это только предстояло. А может, наоборот, его сил хватит, чтобы сопротивляться до конца. Может, однажды Брок проснется здесь снова один, а Баки вернется туда, где ему самое место, в жизнь, которую он еще не успел попробовать, жестоко вырванный из юности, проведший десятилетия в беспамятном плену и сумевший собрать себя по кусочкам — он как никто был достоин жить, иметь будущее, быть счастливым. 

— Знаешь, у нас у обоих есть моменты в прошлом, которых мы стыдимся, — как-то вечером сказал Баки, когда они валялись на шезлонгах, смотрели на закат и передавали друг другу бутылку вина. — Ошибки и не только…

— Думаю, у меня больше, — пробурчал Брок, размышляя, к чему Баки задел эту щекотливую тему.

— Я подумал... — тихо сказал Баки, потом сел на шезлонге, ссутулившись и рассматривая свои ладони. — Мы совершали дерьмовые вещи, и не по своему желанию, — он не дал Броку перебить, нахмурившись и выставив руку. — Может… Стоит исповедоваться? Покаяться, и тогда… Может, мы отсюда выберемся через очищение… — неловко закончил он и снова потупился, отвел глаза, закусив губу.

Эта идея была самой безумной из всех, включая постройку хренова дирижабля. Брок исповедовался только пару раз в жизни, еще сопливым ребенком, которого каждое воскресенье водили с семьей в церковь. Рассказывал священнику, как подбросил паука сестре в белье, когда она его выбесила до белой злости, и как кричал на маму, когда ему не купили машинку, такую же, как у крутого Майка. В десять лет он твердо сказал родителям, что религия не для него, и стоял на своем, несмотря на все мамины слезы и уговоры. Больше ни разу не посещал церковь, даже когда от выбора, который заставляла его делать Гидра, выворачивало душу наизнанку. 

— Я не знаю, Баки, — медленно ответил Брок. — Это непростое дело. 

— Да, но вдруг в этом и смысл? — с ноткой отчаяния произнес Баки. 

Стоит ли скрывать правду о себе от того, с кем, скорее всего, проведешь следующую вечность? Баки напряженно ждал, и, конечно, он не станет уговаривать Брока, если тот откажется, в конце концов, они хорошо понимают друг друга в этом вопросе. 

— Ладно, черт с тобой, — хрипло сказал Брок, забрал у него бутылку и хорошо приложился к ней. — В двадцать два я впервые убил не по приказу. Он был сукой, подставлял отряд и доносил, я почти уверен в этом. На очередном задании у нас все пошло не по плану, началась перестрелка, и я… просто направил ствол ему в затылок. Никто не заметил. У него остались трехлетний ребенок и жена, я потом узнал. Он никому не рассказывал. 

Баки вытянул бутылку из его пальцев, сделал несколько жадных глотков. 

— В восемьдесят третьем я потерял всю группу поддержки. Двенадцать человек. По собственной глупости, — он невидяще смотрел вдаль. — Хорошие были ребята, хоть и Гидра. Обычные бойцы на контракте. Мы даже… это была первая совместная миссия, до этого меня долго держали в крио, а новый куратор оказался уродом… Я был так зол, мне не нравилась тупая задача, сработал грязно, не проверил путь отхода. Думал, похуй, выберутся, не сопляки же совсем. Их всех завалило, — закончил он хрипловато, растирая живую ладонь металлическим пальцем. — И ничего, — очень тихо добавил он. — В следующий раз у меня была новая группа и все. Никому не было до них дела. 

Такие истории были на слуху, он сам, когда Страйку предстояло работать с Солдатом впервые, знал, что это может быть для них последним заданием. 

— Я думал, ты расскажешь про свои цели, — спустя время произнес Брок. 

Красный отблеск солнца подсветил лицо Баки, горечь отразилась на нем, быстро, Брок мог и не заметить секундное проявление скорби. 

— Эти смерти не моя вина, — отрывисто ответил Баки, потом ссутулился, печально опустил уголки губ. 

Было тяжело смотреть на него, Брок дотянулся, сжал его плечо. 

— Конечно не твоя. Ты здорово продвигаешься вперед, раз признаешь это. Хотя бы на словах. 

— Спасибо, — Баки печально улыбнулся. — Продолжим? 

Вытаскивать из темных закоулков души самые поганые, отдающие жгучим стыдом вещи было невыразимо тяжело, вся эта муть поднималась наверх, выставляла напоказ его нутро, его решения и поступки, приведшие в конечном итоге Брока сюда, в этот законсервированный мертвый мир. 

Баки рассказывал об ошибках, совершенных в юности, зачастую смешных, очень наивных и невинных, но видно было, что они его мучают и сейчас. 

— ...Обманул девушку, даже не знаю ее имени, я ждал Стива около редакции «Дейли Бруклин», он должен был пойти на собеседование, и тут она со своими работами, такая большая папка. Она случайно рассыпала листы, я помог собрать. Ее рисунки были очень хороши, — сипло сказал Баки. — И я притворился, что работаю там, сказал, что иллюстратора уже нашли, был охрененно убедительным… Стиву дали работу, а она… Не знаю, надеюсь, тоже что-то нашла. 

Получить стабильную работу во времена Великой депрессии было невероятным везением. И Брок понимал Баки. 

— Ты защищал семью. 

— Это подлость, — Баки покачал головой, поболтал бутылкой, в которой вина осталось на пару глотков, допил залпом. Горько фыркнул. — Что ж, теперь мы знаем друг о друге больше, чем супруги, десятки лет прожившие вместе. 

— Где тогда бонус в виде секса, — проворчал Брок, а Баки впервые за вечер рассмеялся. 

Солнце совсем село, бархатная южная ночь окружила их. 

— Представь, что уже завтра проснемся дома, — прошептал Баки, глядя в небо. 

Бледный призрачный свет звезд красиво подсвечивал его лицо. 

— Доживем до завтра.

* * *

Конечно, это ничерта не сработало. Отметки на стене прибавлялись, солнце вставало и садилось, часы стояли, Баки все чаще поглядывал в сторону шкафа, забитого темными запылившимися бутылками. Если уж устраивать поджог, то с размахом. Ночь откровений что-то неуловимо изменила между ними, да Брок и сам больше не мог как прежде относиться к человеку, которому рассказывал, какое дерьмо он совершал по указке Гидры. И далеко не всегда был лишен выбора.

Брок замечал за собой, что меняется здесь, переосмысление своих поступков и причин подтачивало его убеждения. Даже не так. Брок словно медленно прозревал. Живя в доме, в котором он родился и вырос, был счастлив, Брок чувствовал, как сама атмосфера напоминает ему о том, кем он хотел быть, каким человеком стать. И насколько далеко от этого желания увела его дорога Гидры. В своем мире он не задумывался об этом, слишком опасно и безнадежно было, но здесь… Тут Брок понимал, насколько был ослеплен злостью, чувством собственной значимости и ложными ценностями Гидры. Падение Трискелиона и жизнь на задворках мира не помогли ему это понять, а лишь толкнули дальше, по пути мести и злобы. Сейчас он даже не мог сказать, зачем ему понадобилось преследовать Роджерса, мстить, непонятно за что, ведь тот точно не был виноват в выборе Брока. 

— В том мире меня ждет Стив, — сказал Баки, когда они снова проверяли границы острова, искали, не будет ли где провала или изменений с прошлого обхода. — И, в общем, больше никого. Семья… Бекка ушла десять лет назад, даже Стива тогда еще не нашли, ее родных я не знаю, и лучше им не знать меня.

Он с треском продрался сквозь ветви двух близко растущих кипарисов, Брок вышел за ним. Дальше открывалась поляна с бьющим из скалы ключом.

— Вся эта хрень с Таносом, кто знает, чем оно закончилось, — добавил Баки, устало присев на траву. Сорвал стебелек. — Там сейчас каждый солдат на счету, я могу принести пользу. Помочь Стиву и Т’Чалле. Для меня сделали так много, а я ничего не успел отдарить взамен. Даже руку забрал сюда, — он нервно рвал травинку, а Броку было паршиво от его слов.

— Нихрена ты никому не должен, — наконец сказал он, поняв, что за чувство жжет в груди. Тревога, злость на несправедливость и ревность. — Если хочешь вернуться, только чтобы снова кинуться в мясорубку вместе Роджерсом, во имя искупления или чего ты там напридумывал, то к черту. Я тебе не помощник.

Баки не ответил, наклонился к воде, отмыл руки от зелени, плеснул в лицо. 

— Ты хоть раз хотел идти на войну или в бой? Сам? — спросил Брок. Баки не поднимал глаз, и Брок ощутил, как сильнее разгорается злость. — Если сможем вернуться, то все, баста. Завязываем оба. А если так хочется отдать долг, то отпилим тебе руку и отправим обратно в Ваканду. С ленточкой и открыткой. 

Баки фыркнул и толкнул его плечом. Конечно, с одного разговора люди не меняются, и чувство вины не уходит, но это уже начало. Тем более времени у них достаточно.

— Темнеет здесь рано, — сказал Брок, бросил камешек в воду, а Баки вопросительно глянул в ответ. — Зарево будет отлично смотреться.

* * *

Было немного стремно закладывать по собственному дому бутылки, тянуть бикфордов шнур, заливать в пустые стекляшки зажигательную смесь. Можно было обойтись одним оставленным в гостиной костром, но они с Баки решили ни в чем себе не отказывать. Брока наполняло жутким и одновременно восторженным предвкушением. Он серьезно собрался спалить дом?

— Надеюсь, твоя _**землянка**_ , — наверняка коверкая слово, сказал Брок, — будет не хуже моего дома.

— Пять звезд, зуб даю, — кивнул Баки, а Брок сразу вспомнил, как быстро у Солдата отрастали выбитые зубы.

Все было готово, осталось запалить шнур и отойти подальше. Бахнуть не должно было, но и рисковать не стоило. Один раз оказаться в эпицентре взрыва Броку хватило на всю жизнь. 

В окнах начали подниматься отблески огня, особенно яркие в темноте. Солнце село час назад, Баки стоял рядом, тяжело дышал, они почти соприкасались плечами.

— Черт, может, зря мы это, — вдруг нервно сказал Баки, закусив прядь волос, и как раз в этот момент начали лопаться бутылки с вином и смесью. 

Некоторые стекла вынесло, полыхнуло разлитое по полу вино, пожар быстро разгорался, вселяя в душу трепет и ужас. Даже на миссиях, когда приходилось сжигать или взрывать после себя помещения, такого чувства не было. Занавески колыхались, объятые пламенем, первый этаж уже горел вовсю, разбрасывая искры, начал заниматься второй. Брок смотрел, как горит его дом, в котором он провел семнадцать лет и четыре года, а в груди билось предвкушение чего-то сильного, огромного, что подхватит его как щепку, унесет из заколдованного круга. Треснули перекрытия, звонко лопнули стекла на втором этаже, и вихрь пламени взметнулся вверх, обдало жаром, и они с Баки, схватившись за руки, отпрыгнули назад, к самой кромке воды. Зарево пожара бросало красные и золотые отблески Баки на лицо, он с сияющими в надежде глазами смотрел на огонь. 

— Черт, Брок! — прокричал он, оглядываясь на него и сумасшедше улыбаясь. — Мы совсем спятили, да? 

И засмеялся, запрокинув голову. Из окна комнаты Брока выстрелило доской, которая каких-то пару метров не долетела до них, а Брока согнуло от смеха. Он был словно опьяневшим от этого всего — ночь, огромный костер, в который превратился его дом, и он сам приложил к этому руку, жар огня и жар от близости Баки, который смотрит на него ошалевшими, блестящими как звезды глазами. А потом подается к нему и целует. Целует. Брок, коротко выдохнув, поцеловал в ответ, вплел пальцы в его волосы, обнял лицо. Сладость поцелуя кружила голову, их несло и несло, зарево от пожара освещало пляж и их обоих, а Брок целовал, целовал, целовал и не думал ни о чем.

**Третья**

Рассветное солнце осветило пепелище, озарив оставшийся черный остов дома. Пепел летал в воздухе, душно пахло дымом и гарью, не уцелело ни одной вещи. Все рассыпалось в труху от одного прикосновения.

Состояние было странным, Брока пришибало волнением и новизной, потеря дома однозначно определяла новый этап жизни здесь. Вчера они с Баки до утра сидели на берегу, смотрели на медленно утихающий пожар, больше не говоря ни слова, прижимались плечами и бедрами. Брок задремал почти перед самым рассветом, уложив голову Баки на плечо, не больше чем на час, резко вскинувшись, когда тот шевельнулся под ним. Баки не спал вовсе, задумчиво перебирал пальцами сухой песок, смотрел на остатки дома. 

Думать о том, что они знатно проебались, пока не хотелось. На эти сутки еды и воды они приготовили, можно просто послать к черту все необходимое планирование их жизни дальше. Про поцелуй не говорили, но Брок ощущал всей кожей, что между ними все меняется. Баки улыбался чуть тревожно и застенчиво, и после нехитрого завтрака (виноград, сэндвичи и сок) Брок потянулся к нему, взглядом спрашивая разрешения. Губы были такими же сладкими, как и вчера, Баки весь растекся под прикосновениями, тонко, жалобно застонав. 

— Черт, Брок, — хрипло выдохнул он, прижавшись лбом к его лбу, часто дыша и облизываясь. — Я… у меня так давно никого не было… 

— Тише, — прошептал Брок, снова увлекая его в поцелуй, ласково перебирая пряди волос, такие густые, чуть волнистые, волшебно приятные в руках. — Мы никуда не спешим, да? Такой славный… — выдохнул он, поцеловал еще, лаская губы. 

Они медленно, нежно гладили друг друга, трогали почти невесомо. Баки откинулся назад, на покрывало, песок рассыпался под ним, текуче двигался, а они легко целовались, никуда не торопясь, смакуя эту почти невинную близость. С таким Баки, каким Брок узнал его здесь, хотелось вот так, вдумчиво, неторопливо. Баки судорожно выдыхал, подставляя под ласки шею, губы кололо отросшей щетиной, а Брок шалел, дорвавшись до самого сладкого местечка под челюстью, целовал и вылизывал, прижимался лицом, вздрагивая от восхитительного чувства близости, неодинокости. Теплые ладони на спине скользили, оглаживая, касались то тут, то там, легко трогали ягодицы. Брок гладил в ответ, наслаждаясь нежностью кожи, ее вкусом и запахом. 

— Хорошо… — прошептал Баки, тихо вздохнул, прикрыв глаза и прижавшись щекой к его плечу.

Они сплелись в объятиях, Брок зарылся лицом в его волосы, оставив поцелуй. Тело, получившее так много ласки и касаний впервые за столь долгое время, словно пело, голову кружило, так хорошо и приятно. Короткий беспокойный ночной сон сказывался, Брок ощутил, как его тащит, утягивает в дремоту. Баки, такой теплый и сладкий, убаюкивал всем собой.

День провели на пляже, разговаривали ни о чем, купались, целовались, нежились на солнце и под руками друг друга. Баки склонялся над ним, счастливо улыбаясь, озаренный красно-золотыми лучами заходящего солнца, красивый чуждой, сумрачной красотой, словно морская нимфа, вынырнувшая из воды, чтобы сманить Брока за собой, утащить на дно без возможности выбраться.

Баки, растерянный под натиском чувственных ощущений, выгибался, коротко, будто удивленно стонал, а Брок снова целовал и целовал его, нежно двигал ладонью по члену и почти растворялся от ответного удовольствия, захлестывающего с головой. Терпкий запах счастья, пота и семени хотелось пить, слизывать с кожи, Баки почти всхлипывал под губами, расслабленный, стонущий. Брок собирал его вздохи, вылизывал рот, мягкий и сладкий, мучительно медленно толкался в его руку и влажный живот, убирая подальше разгоравшуюся жажду движения, желания взять, сильно, сейчас… Он выплеснулся на Баки, хрипло, надсадно дыша, первый черт знает за сколько времени разделенный оргазм размазал его, окунул с головой в чистое, сладкое удовольствие. Восторг обнимать Баки, прижиматься, чувствовать его руки и губы на себе — все захватывало его и кружило. Пьяный от счастья, с невероятным чувством освобождения, он упал рядом, прижал Баки и просто уткнулся в него, стискивая в объятиях, неспособный говорить. 

Они так и заснули, не разрывая объятий, укрытые тьмой, наступившей вслед за закатом. А наутро… 

— Чтоб меня черти взяли, — хрипло, пораженно сказал Баки, вырывая Брока из сна. 

Дом, нетронутый, блестевший целыми окнами, без единого пятна ожогов, стоял на прежнем месте, безмолвно превращая их попытки выбраться в ничто. 

Внутри все было как раньше, кроме потраченного запаса вина в шкафу и ингредиентов для зажигательной смеси. Кружка с выжатым чайным пакетиком, которую Брок не убрал перед поджогом, стояла на том же самом месте на столе. Баки уставился на нее и не шевелился несколько секунд, потом схватил и швырнул в стену с отметками. Осколки разлетелись по всему полу, а Баки пинком отодвинул стул, сел на него, сгорбившись и запустив пальцы в волосы. Закрылся в отчаянном жесте. 

— Баки… 

Брок присел рядом, и черт, он прекрасно понимал его состояние, сам не раз был в таком. И потому он просто стащил Баки на себя, устраивая на коленях, заставил разомкнуть руки, обнял. Баки крупно, судорожно вздрогнул в ответ, вцепляясь. 

— Я знаю, детка, — Брок гладил его по спине. — Понимаю тебя. Здесь вот так. Я почти смирился. Почти смирился. 

— Но мне надо вернуться, — жалко, тонко сказал Баки. — Я… Я хочу вернуться с тобой. 

— Я тоже, конечно, я тоже хочу, детка. 

— Мне надо… я не знаю зачем… — прошептал Баки, пряча лицо у Брока на плече. — Я нужен Стиву. 

Невольно плеснуло ревностью, хоть Брок и знал, что между ними только преданная, братская дружба, подстегнутая пережитыми вместе лишениями. 

— Значит, будем искать дальше и, одновременно, попробуем просто жить? У меня еще три толстенные книги рецептов. 

— Да. Прости, — Баки быстро вытер глаза, слез с него. 

Подумалось, что еще пару месяцев назад такое было бы невозможно между ними, такое доверие. 

— Черт, Брок! — донесся из гостиной возглас Баки, и Брок мгновенно очутился рядом. — Они ходят, — взволнованно сказал он, оглянувшись. — Ходят. 

Часы, до этого четыре с лишним года мертвым куском висевшие на стене, мерно тикали. Секундная стрелка неумолимо бежала вперед, отсчитывая проходящее время.

* * *

Забирать большую кровать из родительской спальни было бы слишком крипово, и Брок, поразмышляв секунды три, отбросил эту мысль как можно дальше и надежней. Они с Баки собрали новую кровать в гостиной, единственной комнате в доме, достаточно просторной для этой цели, сколотив доски от двух разобранных шкафов и составив вместе оба узких матраса со своих кроватей. Получилось вполне ничего себе, особенно когда Баки, сбросив одежду, упал на кровать лицом вниз, раскинувшись в позе морской звезды, и потом нарочито громко и пошло застонал, призывая Брока присоединиться. Глухо заржал, придавленный, поелозил под Броком, бесстыдно потираясь задницей о его пах. Для форсирования событий они были слишком задолбанные и потные после возни с досками, так что пришлось отрываться друг от друга и идти в душ. Совместное мытье ожидаемое переросло во взаимную дрочку.

Нормальной смазки у них, конечно, не было, так что пришлось осваивать подручные средства. В итоге сошлись на растительном масле, кроме того, Баки, придирчиво оглядывая простыни после первой ночи и гневно раздувая ноздри на каждое увиденное масляное пятно, потом принес стопку старых полотенец и отказывался заниматься сексом без подстеленного под задницу толстого махрового куска. 

Брок говорил «да» на каждую его прихоть и предложение. Он чувствовал себя молодым и беспечно влюбленным, а в глубине души зрело желание оставить все как есть. Никуда не возвращаться. Это даже не пугало теперь, столько безрезультатных попыток выбраться не могли не оставить свой след, а сейчас, оглушенный новым чувством и взаимностью, Брок словно бы сместил фокус. Просто наслаждался их временем вместе, тем самым, очень сладким, полным предвкушения периодом. 

Баки изучал часы, пробовал снова их разбирать (и они неизменно продолжали ходить после сборки), патрулировал границы, составлял планы очередных попыток, но Брок видел, что и он притушил энтузиазм, и в некоторые дни и вовсе не заговаривал об этом и ничего не делал. Они осваивали второй том рецептов итальянской кухни, Брок гордо называл себя асом в ней, потом ошибался с количеством специй или убивал соус, и Баки почти падал от смеха, обвинял в обмане, они целовались и занимались любовью прямо на кухонном столе, сдвинув в сторону все заготовки. В Баки был бесконечный запас чувственности и жажды близости, Брок тонул в нем, задыхался от нежности и страсти и не мог поверить, что оказался способен на такое. 

— Плохо помню первые годы в Гидре, — задумчиво говорил Баки, выводя песком узоры на его груди. Тот мелко сыпался из сложенной в чашу ладони, выписывал круги и завитушки. — Да и нахер их, если честно, не хочу вспоминать. Как меня делали.

— Не тебя, — не мог не возразить Брок. 

Они валялись на песке, подстелив покрывало, вытаскивать шезлонги оказалось вдруг лень. 

— Солдат такая же моя часть, — Баки пожал плечами, потом вздохнул, смахивая песок. Начал новый узор, треугольники и квадраты. — Не какое-то отдельное существо, которое можно взять и отрезать. Это всегда был я.

— И под кодами?

Баки угукнул в ответ, потерся щекой о его плечо. Маленькие песочные треугольники покрывали уже весь живот, словно туземный орнамент. Баки добавил точки и полоски между ними, склонился над Броком.

— Красиво, — он улыбнулся и сдул с живота песчинки, коснулся губами рядом с пупком, прихватил волоски, убегающие темной дорожкой вниз. 

— Красиво, — вторил ему Брок, обвел пальцами его лицо, заправил за ухо упавшую прядь. 

— Минет, потом купаться, — деловито предложил Баки, стаскивая с него плавки и сразу зарываясь носом в пах.

— П-принято, — прохрипел Брок, выгибаясь навстречу.

* * *

Время шло, Брок узнавал Баки все ближе, а тот узнавал его. Пунктик на чистоте, перфекционизм, позволивший Баки стать лучшим снайпером сначала на войне, а потом в Гидре. Любовь ко сну, ненависть к холоду, ядовитый язык, не хуже, чем у Брока.

Чтобы не свихнуться от безделья, они затеяли перепланировку. Снесли к черту стены на втором этаже, разобрали часть крыши. Брок опасался, что все вернется к прежнему виду, как после пожара, но нет, изменения сохранились. Теперь на втором этаже у них была просторная веранда, стол и легкие кресла, утащенные из бывшей гостиной. Навес от солнца. Баки обожал валяться там, прямо на полу, на теплых досках, обнаженный и красивый. 

Пустые бутылки исправно появлялись в холодильнике, этом жутком месте неизвестной магической природы, так что Брок продолжил делать вино, тем более Баки с удовольствием помогал как в производстве, так и употреблении. 

— Скучаю по виски, — вздохнул Брок, когда они, где-то через полгода, вскрыли первую готовую бутылку.

— А я по пиву, — с понятной тоской поддержал Баки. 

Разные сорта винограда хотя бы обеспечивали разный вкус вина. Уже неплохо.

* * *

Через год Брок понял, в чем была суть снова пошедших часов. Он притянул мимо проходящего Баки к себе и показал ему появившийся утром седой волос на виске. До этого момента он не ощущал и не замечал изменений во внешности.

— Вот оно что, — прошептал Баки, зажмурился и коснулся губами его виска. — Значит, будет конец?

— Думаю, да, — отозвался Брок. 

Это было облегчением, с одной стороны. Но и страшно было тоже.

Баки вдруг резко прижал его к себе, стиснул, хрипло, испуганно дыша. Отпустил только через несколько минут. 

— Я вычеркну из планов воздушный шар, — сказал он и подошел к стене, чтобы отметить этот день. 

А Брок вдруг понял, что они уже долго ничего там не ставили. Не считали проходящие дни.

* * *

Баки прекратил попытки вернуться на третий год здесь. И несколько месяцев до этого они были скорее отмашкой, чтобы не признаваться самому себе, что смирился. В подвале нашлась целая батарея банок краски, и однажды утром Брок застал Баки за покраской стены. Той самой, с отметками. Они и сейчас были видны, уже едва, но сосчитать можно.

— Хотелось чего-то нового, — с вызовом, слегка испуганно сказал Баки, подняв подбородок. 

Так напомнив этим Роджерса, что Брок с трудом удержался от смеха.

— Добавишь узор? — только и спросил Брок, подошел к нему, поцеловал в щеку, поморщившись от едкого запаха краски.

— Может быть, — Баки радостно и облегченно улыбнулся в ответ.

— Позавтракаем на веранде? Здесь дышать нечем.

— Ага. Иди, я скоро закончу.

Баки прокрасил стену на три слоя, отметки исчезли практически полностью, всю поверхность покрыл красивый геометрический узор. Часы исправно отсчитывали отпущенное им время, дни шли.

* * *

Баки развел какую-то подозрительно бурную и секретную деятельность на веранде, запретив Броку подниматься и подсматривать. Тот усмехнулся, но пошел на поводу, на весь день уйдя к виноградникам и в лес. Последний год там ненормально быстро росли сливовые деревья, и Баки дождаться не мог собрать первый урожай. Хвастливо обещал сделать сливовую настойку.

Сейчас Брок знал только примерно, сколько времени он провел здесь вдвоем с Баки. Эти дни и месяцы сливались в одно счастливое пятно, и иногда Брок замирал, оглядывался и не понимал, это на самом деле с ним происходит? Он, одиночка по большей части, пустил так близко к себе другого человека. Зимнего Солдата. Но Баки, его теплый солнечный Баки был совсем другим, лишь иногда, в самые плохие, ненастные дни слышались отголоски его жестокого прошлого. Брок никогда в жизни не продержался в отношениях дольше полугода, и чаще это он все прекращал, устав от обязательств и ответственности за другого человека. С Баки такого не было. Тот на каждый Броков срыв только щурил кошачьи глаза, подлизывался, никогда не отвечал на агрессию, мягко уходил от любого конфликта и иногда страшно, до красной пелены перед глазами, этим бесил. Брок быстро вспыхивал, но и остывал тоже быстро, они мирились, хотя Баки никогда не называл это ссорами, и все снова становилось хорошо. Идеально.

Брок любил его.

Боже, он впервые мог сказать это искренне.

Сливовые деревья вымахали уже выше двух метров. Небольшие зеленые плоды медленно созревали, некоторые начинали наливаться синим цветом. Еще пару недель — и можно собирать. Брок неспешно проверял границы, уже по привычке, чем действительно надеясь выйти, отдохнул около источника, набрал с собой бутыль родниковой воды. Она была неуловимо вкуснее, чем та, что текла из крана. Двинулся к дому, когда начало темнеть. Ночь упала быстро, остаток пути пришлось идти при прозрачном свете полной луны. Да, вместе с пошедшими часами луна тоже начала расти и убывать согласно природному ритму. Можно было отсчитывать месяцы.

Баки дома не было, вернее, не было на первом этаже. Брок демонстративно пошумел на кухне и в гостиной, надеясь, что тот спустится. День в лесу надо было смыть с себя, и Брок, так и не дождавшись Баки, ушел в душ.

Надев домашние футболку и шорты, Брок подошел к лестнице, ведущей на второй этаж и веранду. Сейчас дверь наверху была приоткрыта, а сквозь щель виднелись яркие оранжевые отблески. Похоже на огонь. Брок быстро взбежал по ступенькам, распахнул дверь. 

По всему периметру веранды стояли штук десять миниатюрных факелов, тянущих огненные языки вверх. Посередине вместо стола был поставлен странный круглый постамент, застеленный пледами. Столик был сдвинут к краю, на нем — открытая бутылка вина, блюдо с нарезанным сыром и два бокала. Заиграла музыка, полились незнакомые туземные мотивы, и Брок перевел взгляд на Баки. Тот стоял посреди всего этого великолепия, смешливо щурился, одетый в одну только — Брок пригляделся — какую-то красную, хитро завязанную на плече накидку. Он узнал кухонные занавески. 

— Ну привет, — Брок привлек его к себе, погладил по плечам, любуясь. — У нас что, годовщина? Что это на тебе?

Баки только склонил голову набок, не переставая с предвкушением улыбаться. 

— Это шука, традиционная вакандская одежда, — промурлыкал он. — Примерно в таком виде я там и жил, только еще одна тряпка на пустом плече. А у нас сейчас будет обряд, — таинственно сообщил Баки, пока Брок с наслаждением перебирал его волосы, частью распущенные по плечам и частью собранные в небольшой пучок на макушке. 

Как же красиво. Хорошо, что его никто из этих вакандцев не успел разглядеть, и Баки теперь только его. 

— Я вспомнил про один старинный, очень сильный обряд, — явно сочиняя на ходу, начал нараспев рассказывать Баки, подставляя шею и открытые плечи под поцелуи. 

Отличный наряд. 

— Призовем на помощь богинь Баст и Сехмет, принесем жертву, несколько раз, — сощурившись, добавил Баки и продолжил: — И нас вернут обратно. Вот.

— Да ты что, — пробормотал Брок, усмехаясь. — Что за жертва? Да еще и несколько раз? 

Не то чтобы он не догадывался, конечно.

— Секс, — томно вздохнув, ответил Баки и утянул его в поцелуй.

В переливистое звучание музыки вплелись ритмичные удары барабанов.

— А где ты…

— У Карины нашел в старых дисках, несколько подборок народной музыки разных стран.

Вино было вкусным и терпким, бархатная тьма и свет луны, непривычная, но по-своему красивая музыка и отблески огня создавали атмосферу, а Баки на этом фоне, с ореолом темных волос и светлой нежной кожей, одетый в причудливую одежду, был словно божеством, спустившимся с африканских небес. К Броку. Такой красивый и желанный.

Они целовались, мерно покачиваясь в объятиях друг друга, Брок, опьяненный этим вечером и Баки, его сладостью и мягкой податливостью, гладил и гладил тонкую ткань накидки, зарывался пальцами в волосы, целовал его скулы, прикрытые глаза, ласкал губы. На жертвенном ложе, как его на полном серьезе назвал Баки, лежали заботливо подготовленные бутылочка масла и стопка полотенец. 

— Я люблю тебя, — сказал Брок вдруг так просто, даже не готовясь. Даже не успев испугаться.

— Я тебя тоже, — шепнул Баки в ответ.

Он раскинулся среди покрывал, в этом своем красном платье, и Брок зажмурился, запоминая его таким, удивительно красивым, почти неземным. Брок скользнул губами по его колену, провел ладонью вверх, к самому паху. Конечно, под чертовой шукой ничего не было, даже белья.

— Ты меня убьешь когда-нибудь, — хрипло сказал Брок, падая на Баки, чувствуя, как он обнимает его руками и коленями, сладко выгибается под ним. 

Подол накидки собрался складками между животами, Брок тронул дрогнувший в ответ член, повел пальцами ниже, погладил нежный вход, толкнулся внутрь. Баки только сладко, нетерпеливо вздохнул. Горячие стеночки скользко обхватили пальцы, Брок добавил еще масла, вошел тремя, потом членом. Баки горячо выдыхал под ним, шептал всякое, двигался навстречу и коротко, гортанно стонал. Снова быть с ним, видеть, как Баки подхватывает удовольствием, как ему хорошо и сладко, это было чудом, даром. 

— Сильнее… вот так, да… — сбивчиво, со стоном сказал Баки, ахнул, поднимая бедра, принимая размашистые, жесткие толчки. 

Они кончили почти одновременно, слепившись в единое целое, дыша друг другом, потерявшись в накрывших с головой удовольствии и любви. 

Потом долго валялись, пили вино, целовались, занимались сексом. Баки отдавался как в последний раз, рыча и выгибаясь, позволяя себе быть таким, растворившимся в наслаждении, словно впитывая любовь всей кожей, всем собой. Хитро сделанные факелы продолжали гореть, ночь не кончалась, и луна ярко светила в черном небе.

* * *

— Баки, для твоей настойки нужно еще с килограмм слив.

Баки как раз вышел из воды, встряхнулся, отжал волосы. 

Сливовые деревья, как и виноградники, круглый год плодоносили, а первое время, дорвавшись до сладко-кислых плодов, Баки пичкал ими Брока чуть не каждый день. Сливовый пирог, сливовая панна котта, тушеное мясо со сливами, чертов сливовый сок. Брок потом полгода не мог на них смотреть, а Баки ничего, только сбавил обороты в готовке, но продолжал поедать проклятые сливы в тревожных количествах. 

— Кстати, пить ее сам будешь. 

Брок отказывался принимать участие в сливовом виноделии, его максимум — несколько советов. Баки засмеялся в ответ, бросил в него полотенцем, метко попавшим на голову. 

— Брок! — вдруг высоким, испуганным голосом позвал Баки, и Брок тут же содрал с лица полотенце, успел кинуться к Баки, даже коснуться успел, прежде чем тот рассыпался пеплом в его руках. 

Брок упал там же, где и стоял, сгребая ладонями горсти пепла, быстро перемешивающиеся с песком.

**Четвертая**

Битва выпотрошила все силы, опустошила до самого донышка. Стив, едва стоя на ногах, смотрел на выжженную, усыпанную пеплом землю. Столько потерь. Такой ценой. Но они победили, совершили невозможное, вернули всех, кого Танос стер пять лет назад. Семья Клинта и другие многие миллионы людей и существ во Вселенной. Ванда, Сэм и Баки — семья Стива, без которых он не мог жить эти годы. Только выживал. Нат была его единственной опорой, и теперь ее нет. Но остальных они вернули. Ужасной, огромной ценой, но вернули. Стив уронил щит на землю, обнял подошедшего Баки, практически упав на него, долго стоял, позволяя себе поверить — они смогли, справились. Дальше будет сложно, но, господи, преодолимо. Все преодолимо вместе.

— Все кончилось, Бак, — хрипло сказал он, наконец размыкая объятия, ища взглядом Сэма. Тот, вот уж неунывающий малый, показал ему знак виктори и белозубо ухмыльнулся. — Кончилось.

— Да… — тускло, как-то безжизненно ответил Баки, рассеянно смотря по сторонам, ни на чем не фиксируя взгляд.

Наверное, устал и дезориентирован. Как и все они. Ничего, Баки быстро придет в норму, Стив рядом и всегда подставит плечо.

* * *

Баки без возражений помогал с восстановлением базы, общался, отвечал на вопросы, но Стив видел, что что-то не так. Даже тогда давно, после драки в Оймяконе и потери руки, пришибленный кодами, Баки не был таким потерянным. Словно выцветшим. Он будто не вернулся из того небытия, в котором провели эти пять лет все исчезнувшие.

Стив наблюдал за ним, с расспросами не приставал, только сам рассказывал, что в мире случилось за эти годы, как теперь относятся к Мстителям и команде Кэпа, что они будут делать дальше. Стиву предстояло разнести камни по их временным точкам и вернуть молот. Тор отказался сразу, поэтому эту ношу придется взять Стиву. Но потом, после возвращения, начнутся другие заботы, Мстители и Капитан нужны будут людям, как маяк стабильности. Работы хватит на всех.

Стив пытался увлечь Баки новыми перспективами, не понимая, почему тот словно ускользает от него. Виновато улыбается. Не дает обещаний. Было страшно видеть такого Баки, как будто они находились по разные стороны реки жизни. 

Сэм тоже замечал, озабоченно хмурился, бросал на Стива вопросительные взгляды. На следующий день Стив должен был отправиться в прошлое, платформа полностью готова, Брюс не видит причин затягивать. Надо поскорее с этим разделаться, пока не грянули последствия их наглой выходки. 

— Рассказывай, — бескомпромиссно сказал Стив, затащив Баки в свою комнату. Демонстративно заблокировал замок, сложил руки на груди, показывая, что без ответов не отстанет.

Баки обреченно вздохнул, сел на кровать, сцепив пальцы на коленях. За эту неделю он заметно схуднул, щетина темнела на щеках, тени под глазами, больной взгляд. 

— Я не уверен… — хрипло произнес Баки и затих, опустив голову.

— Я зато уверен, что хочу услышать, что у тебя случилось, и суметь помочь.

— Здесь не поможешь, — вдруг горько вырвалось у Баки, и он скривился, с болью заломил брови, скорчился весь, готовый заплакать.

Стив мгновенно оказался рядом, обнял за плечи. Черт, он не спец в утешениях, этим всегда занимался Баки. Стив неловко погладил его по спине.

— Давай, Бак.

— Я не… я не один там был… — выдавил Баки. — Пять лет.

Не один? Остальные не помнили ничего о времени, проведенном в камне души. Для них все случилось в один миг, рассыпались — и возникли обратно. 

— А с кем? — спросил Стив. 

Баки промолчал, часто моргая и кусая губу. 

— Ты потерял кого-то? Он погиб в финальной битве? — попробовал угадать Стив. 

Кто-то из вакандцев? Баки год жил один в той деревне, может, он встретил кого-то, хоть и не рассказал Стиву. Но Баки мотнул головой, смаргивая капнувшую слезу, быстро вытер ее ребром ладони. 

— А кто? Бак, ты же не думаешь, что я осужу тебя? Это реальный человек? — попробовал зайти с другой стороны Стив. Кто знает, что там было в камне души, какие наваждения мучили Баки.

— Еще какой, — хрипло выдохнул Баки, с силой потирая металлическим пальцем живую ладонь.

— Это Наташа? — похолодев, спросил Стив, но Баки снова мотнул головой и обреченно ответил:

— Это Брок Рамлоу.

Одно мгновение Стив думал, что ослышался. Но нет, Баки сгорбился еще сильнее, закрылся весь, обняв себя.

— Рамлоу. Который Кроссбоунз, — сказал Стив. — С ним ты был это время.

— Жил, — хрипло сказал Баки. — Спал. Любил, — он выпрямился, посмотрел прямо на Стива, веки покраснели и припухли, взгляд упрямый, сильный.

— Хорошо, я понял, — ответил Стив. Ему надо было немного времени на осознание. — И он тебя?

— Да, — просто ответил Баки. Его запал ушел, как не было, он снова потух, потемнел, как угасшая свеча.

— Значит, после Щелчка тебя вернуло сюда, а Рамлоу остался… где вы там с ним были… 

— Остался дома.

Дома. Это больно резануло, но одновременно Стив ощутил, что рад за Баки. Он обнял его крепче, похлопал по спине, предлагая утешение. Баки нашел человека, которого полюбил, пусть даже это Рамлоу, и потерял его, потому что Стив и Ко решили, что так будет лучше. Вернуть всех, не ставя условий и не спрашивая согласия.

* * *

Баки слабо улыбался, провожая его около платформы, коротко обнял, обменялся шутками. Он правда пытался справиться, но Стив понимал, что такая потеря не может исцелиться до конца. Баки всегда будет внутренне подраненным, расколотым, с одной омертвевшей половиной души, оставшейся в том мире, у его человека.

Стив закрыл шлем, активировал костюм и прыгнул в прошлое.

* * *

Последним камнем он оставил тессеракт. Взял в руки, сосредоточился. Мир схлопнулся вокруг, секунда полной темноты и невесомости — и под ноги ударил песок, Стив по инерции шатнулся, быстро огляделся вокруг. Бесконечный пляж, невысокий дом, деревья и Рамлоу, с обалдевшим видом глядевший на него. Заросший как черт, с блестящими темными глазами, воняющий перегаром с трех метров.

— Р-роджерс? Меня глючит? — потрясенно спросил он, не потрудившись поднять задницу с песка и заторможенно мотая головой.

— Нет. Вставай, — Стив вздернул его на ноги, немного встряхнул, поморщившись от резкого запаха алкоголя, надел ему на руку запасной хрононавигатор. Красно-белый костюм облепил его тело, браслет мигнул, готовый к работе. Стив на всякий случай подтащил Рамлоу поближе к себе, одной рукой сжал тессеракт. Сказал: — Испытательный срок три месяца, я буду следить.

Следующий прыжок привел их в семидесятый год. Камень удалось оставить без проблем, которых боялся Стив. Последний прыжок вернул их домой. На платформу. 

В реальном мире прошло пять секунд.

* * *

Первым Брок увидел Баки и только тогда полностью осознал, что да, это все по-настоящему. Роджерс, тессеракт, прыжки во времени и прочая фантастическая поебень, которая позволила Кэпу вернуть не только всех рассыпавшихся и Баки, но и Брока. Выдернуть его в мир живых, казалось, не потратив ни малейших усилий.

Баки вздрагивал в объятиях, вжавшись лицом в его шею, безостановочно шептал его имя, стискивал почти до боли, до невозможности вдохнуть. Его Баки, осунувшийся за неделю, погрустневший, потерявший свое золотое сияние. Брок это исправит. Он чертову жизнь положит, чтобы вернуть радость и живое счастье в его глаза. Он не упустит второй шанс, чудом дарованный ему.

Целовались жадно, неловко, сталкиваясь зубами, слюняво и безыскусно, не обращая внимания ни на кого вокруг. Лишь бы быть рядом, вдавить в себя, ощутить всем собой, душой, что любимый здесь, живой и невредимый. 

— Мне бы в душ, — наконец сказал Брок, когда они просто стояли, вжавшись друг в друга, уперевшись лбами.

— Это точно, — хрипло ответил Баки и засмеялся, глядя на него сияющими глазами. — Как есть Робинзон Крузо, только еще и с перепоя.

— Хватить гиенить над старым больным человеком, — Брок снова поцеловал его, со стоном лизнув вкусные губы и потеревшись о щеку отросшей щетиной. Вернее, бородой. — Покажи мне, где у вас тут все. 

Баки взял его за руку и повел за собой.

**Эпилог**

Они с Баки уехали через неделю после возвращения Брока. Немного вникли в мировую ситуацию, быстро просмотрели новости за прошедшие мимо них года, но даже не пытались притворяться, что им сколько-то интересно присоединение к Мстителям и участие в миссиях. Они держали данное друг другу слово — если смогут вернуться, то завязывают с бесконечной войной. Баки не подходит для этого, никогда не подходил, ну а Брок… Брок наелся досыта, и годы в одиночестве после смерти позволили понять это явно и безусловно.

Мать, совсем еще не старая, крепкая матрона, сначала залилась слезами, увидев Брока, а потом долго обнимала его и стукала маленьким, но крепким кулачком по груди. Баки топтался позади, смущенный до красных скул, и потом тоже попал в ловушку объятий. Пару Брока приняли в семью сразу и безоговорочно, стоило сказать по телефону, что он приедет не один. 

Ночевали в комнате Брока, точь-в-точь такой, какой она была в доме в их лимбе. Баки вечером признался, насколько ему странно вернуться в дом, в котором он прожил пять лет, но по факту ступил впервые. Смотреть, как мама Брока хлопочет по хозяйству на «их» кухне, ставит перед ними «их» тарелки. Заглядывает в «тот» жуткий холодильник. И книги рецептов, изученные вдоль и поперек, были теми же самыми.

Здесь они остались на несколько дней, Брок страшно соскучился по родным, по матери и сестре, а еще ему гордо хотелось представить всем и каждому своего Баки. 

Потом сняли домик в том же городе, совсем недалеко от старого дома Брока. В планах была работа и потом покупка своего жилья. А пока надо было остановиться ненадолго, остаться только вдвоем, осознать, что все позади, они справились, совершили невозможное и сейчас могут просто жить, как и хотели. 

Роджерс звонил далеко не так часто, как сначала думал Брок, а Баки всегда светлел лицом и радовался его звонкам, с удовольствием рассказывал, как они устроились. Похоже, эту константу в его жизни придется принять без единого возражения. Ради Баки Брок был согласен даже терпеть Капитана у них в шезлонге на заднем дворе. Тот приезжал раз в два-три месяца, сутки отсыпался, а потом они несколько дней разговаривали с Баки, находя самые невероятные темы и вспоминая старые золотые деньки из времен Великой депрессии. Да, Брок ревновал. 

Баки устроился на внештат в издательство и теперь корпел над переводами книг с самых разных языков мира. Зарабатывал больше Брока, который пока подвизался инструктором на стрелковом полигоне, а в дальнейшем думал открыть свой тир и учебные курсы.

По воскресеньям ходили на обеды к матери Брока, которая, немного освоившись с Баки, начала прощупывать его на предмет усыновления детей. И интересоваться, где они планируют сыграть свадьбу, в их доме или снимут какой-нибудь пошлый и дорогой ресторан? Баки только загнанно мычал в ответ, пока его не спасал Брок.

— Ты бы хотел вернуться? — как-то раз спросил Баки, когда они, вдоволь нацеловавшись, утомленные сексом, уютно устроились в объятиях друг друга.

Брок сразу понял, о чем он, и честно задумался.

— Пожалуй, нет. Здорово иметь возможность выйти в город, купить какую-нибудь хрень. Устроиться на работу, общаться с людьми. Это важно. Но знаешь... — Брок поцеловал Баки, с удовольствием подставившего губы, — для счастья мне хватает только тебя. Где бы мы ни были.

— Мне тоже, Брок. Тоже.


End file.
